The Darkest Cloud
by Gaminggenius
Summary: This is a parody of Dark Cloud 1&2 where Max and Monica are transported to Toan's time to stop the ultimate evil! OK I admit that was very cleche.
1. A Sinister Beginning Part I

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading my first story! ... So yeah, go ahead.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Dark Cloud 2 or any of the characters in Dark Cloud 2.  
**

* * *

Max was a young boy, no older than 13 wearing a workperson's clothes and carrying an overlarge wrench a small handgun, and also wearing a necklace with a red stone on it. Standing next to him was a girl named Monica. Monica was a young girl, also 13 with long hair held back in a ponytail. She had a sheathed sword on her back and was wearing a bracelet on both arms but one had a shiny blue stone.

Max and Monica were sitting on the edge of the a train cruising through the forest talking and savoring the fact that they just got rid of Flotsam the clown who tried to kill them just five minutes previously...

_Flashback _

_Cecil yells "Max, you have to throw bombs at him to get rid of him!" Max then yells back "O.K. pass me the bombs!" Max then threw the bomb at Flotsam sitting in his vehicle, and to his mild surprise it hit flotsam spot on. Max then sent two more bombs flying trough the air toward Flotsam and Flotsam's vehicle exploded, sending him through the air at the train and lands on the freight car in front of Max. Flotsam yells at Max "You haven't won quite yet!" Then Flotsam rips off his jacket _(EEEeeeewww) _revealing **TONS **of TNT but behind Flotsam was a small redhead that yelled "No you don't!" The redhead ran up and in mid jump turned into a girl about Max's age and slashed at all the ropes connecting the TNT to Flotsam and the TNT flew away off the train and blew up. The girl ran up and slashed at flotsam sending him flying far far behind the train. The girl turned to Max and said "Hi, I'm Monica."_

_End Flashback_

Monica had finished telling Max about how the atlamillia (the stones that they are wearing) can send people through time, being how she got here from the future, 100 years to be exact. A little after she said that his is red and hers is blue the train hit a small bump sending Max and Monica flying through the air into the forest. They both awoke shortly after laying down and noticed that they didn't have their atlamillia with them. Max took out his wrench and Monica drew her sword.

They ran down the only open path they saw and kept going for about 30 minutes until they came up upon a clearing. They hesitated for a moment and then they stepped forward. Immediately as they entered, vines flew up at the entrance to the clearing. They looked back at the vines and then the earth trembled beneath them. They stared at the center of the arena and a huge menacing- looking tree came out of the ground. Eyeballs popped out of the trunk and a mouth opened up. Max yelled in surprise, but Monica merely slashed at it. The tree noticing her slashing used a branch and smacked her away and she fell out of consciousness.

Max looked and became angry at the tree for swatting away his new friend, so he ran up and bashed away at the tree. It kept swatting him away, but he kept getting up and attacking it. Then the tree smacked him clean in the face and white lines popped in his vision. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He fell to the ground with a thud. Almost as soon as he fell he opened his eyes because he had to fight. As he got up he felt a sick feeling in his stomach and threw up all over the ground, but stayed on his feet. Then, he saw Monica run past him and got the tree right in its eye. The tree shrieked in pain and turned on the spot. Max, relieved sat on the ground and laid down, because he knew that Monica wouldnt stop attacking it until it was completely dead. He saw, as the tree was frenziedly running and shrieking it ran right into Monicas sword, which was held out in front of her. It screamed in agony and fell to the ground. It started to fade away and disappear.

Max got up and said "Thanks, I thought I was done fore back there. Dont mention it." replied Monica. " Here. She handed him some bread and water and he felt a bit better. Then they walked deeper into the forest. The trees were beginning to get thicker so light was becoming increasingly thin. Then when they were so deep in the forest they must have been in the very heart they saw a dim blue shimmer and a dim red shimmer. The atlamillia! Monica yelled.

Max ran forward to grab them when a harsh rumbling occurred. Max began to say wha- when a huge stone golem popped out of the ground. It looked around quite stupidly then it saw Max right near him and smashed at him. Max yelled AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! and franticly started to run around. Max! Monica yelled. Shoot at that green crystal! Max looked up so quick it gave him whiplash. He merely grunted as he kept searching for the green crystal. Then Max spotted it at the center of the golems stomach. He pulled his gun out and shot clean at the crystal. It chipped and the golem doubled over, apparently in pain. Max then took the wrench and smacked it right between the eyes. It grunted loudly, probably the only way it could express pain, and ran straight for Monica, who dodged it very dexterously. She then stabbed it right in the crystal, shattering it. It was just sitting there for a moment and then fell apart into many rocks and boulders.

Whew sighed Max That was weird. Yeah weird said Monica, a searching look on her face. There! she suddenly yelled. Then Max saw the two atlamillia, oddly unscathed considering the fact that hundreds of rocks just fell all over them. Hehehe Max and Monica looked around for the source of the ominous laugh. Then turned back and saw a figure, indistinguishable due to it being pitch black. Monica drew her sword and Max took out his wrench with looks of wanting to utterly kill the figure. It swooped down, touched each of the atlamillia, and disappeared.

Whoa, Max said as he put his wrench away. That was weird too. Yeah. Said Monica, re-sheathing her sword. Max walked over and grabbed the atlamillia, then walked back. Here. Said Max handing her the atlamillia. Then as she grabbed it, it merged with the atlamillia in his own hand and turned purple. They stared at it as they both held it, frozen with shock. Then a purple orb began to form around it. The orb expanded at a slowish speed until it engulfed them both. Then something registered in Maxs mind: nothing good will happen out of this. As soon as he could say something, they disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

* * *

**Bleh. Not too good, not too bad right? Eh they'll gat better after chapter 2, so look forward to that. **

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Dark Cloud 2 or any of the characters in Dark Cloud 2.  
**


	2. A Sinister Beginning Part II

Welcome to chapter 2!! This time around it is Toan's side of the story.

Let's read...

* * *

Toan was a boy about 13 years old, walking through a forest with a cautious look about him. He was wearing the strangest assortment of garments that some could imagine. On his feet he wore some regular old leather shoes. For pants he wore tight black sweatpants. On his torso he bore an orange poncho with many zigzag designs. Perched upon his head was a green hat that looked like a bulb. On his left hand, attached to his glove was a light blue stone.

He was walking down a forest path making sure to keep his guard up. He was walking through the forest, making sure to look around corners carefully until WHACK! He was hit right in the back of the head with a boxing glove. A small pixie stood in front of him giggling madly. How could I be so stupid? Thought Toan, I shouldnt have let my guard down. Then, the pixie went for a second hit, but Toan was ready this time. He dove under the fist, and then slashed straight for the pixies head. The pixie fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air.

He continued on down the path, massaging the bruise left on his head by the pixie. He was still angry with himself for that. He kept a mental note to be much more cautious. As he continued, killing more pixies and other things of the sort, one of them dropped a shiny stone, which he kept in his pocket to get past the owl blocking his path.

He then approached a half-red, half-yellow floating ball. He walked up to it and touched it with his left hand. It popped open and a yellowish-green thing popped out and flew into the blue stone on his hand. Satisfied with his work in this area of the forest, he went to go to the next area.

He approached an owl blocking his way to the next area. He held out a shiny stone, which it rejected. Toan then dropped the stone to the ground, and it disappeared. He began rifling through his bag and pulled out a small, red berry. He showed it to the owl, which took it and swooped away. He then proceeded through the opening.

He walked into a large opening with a cave off to the left and a huge open area for the rest of it. He took a few steps forward and heard a deep growling from above his head. He looked up and saw two werewolves hanging on the top of the forest canopy. As he unsheathed his sword they dropped down upon him, so he stepped backward quickly. The one on the left slashed its claws at him, so he ducked under the attack and beheaded the right one. Then the left one aimed another attack at him, but he ducked down and slashed at the werewolfs legs. It howled in pain, blood spurting out of what was left of its legs, then finally died from blood loss.

Toan walked over to the cave, ready to attack anything, but nothing happened. He yelled something like AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! into the cave and still nothing happened. Then he remembered Treant, the guardian of the forest, saying a killer snake lived here. Maybe if he made a mouse sound it would come out. He tried every sound like a mouse, but nothing happened. Maybe Caoco, the music guy could help.

Toan left the forest via magic and landed in the village. He then looked at what atlamillia parts he had. He saw he could put a torch on Caocos house, completing it. So he placed the torch on Caocos house, and then entered. Like most other houses in this village, it was a cramped, wooden house. It was full of various furs and meats. In the middle of the room was a cauldron fill of stew. Caoco was sitting on a bench next to the cauldron.

Toan! Caoco exclaimed. Thank you for restoring my house. I finished a song in celebration. Would you like to hear it, Toan?

Toan nodded his head and Caoco started playing his guitar and sang a song about the great Fudoh, one of the best hunters this village ever had.

After he finished, Caoco asked, What do you think? Toan nodded his head and gave him the thumbs-up. Thanks, Caoco started Here you have this. He handed Toan a weird-looking flute like thing.

I made it Caoco said but its a bit off-tune. Toan nodded his head in approval and left.

Toan played it to see what it sounded like, and it sounded just like a mouse! Toan, happy about his gift, left to the forest area he was in before.

He walked up to the cave with an uncertain look on his face and played the flute-like thing. A huge snake, probably about 22 ft. long jumped out over his head. He was a bit shocked by its sudden appearance, but turned around to look at it anyway. It flew forward towards him, but he jumped quickly to the side and grabbed its tail. Its tail thrashed around, knocking Toan into the ground repeatedly. Toan let go before it could break anything important, and landed on his feet. The snake was turned around, so this was the perfect time to attack. Toan pulled out the Serpents Sword that Treant gave him to kill the very snake in front of him. He threw the sword at the snakes back and it left a large cut on its back. It fell to the forest floor, but Toan could get it quickly because the snake was thrashing around in a frenzy. Toan ran up to a tree, bounced off the side, sending him flying through the air. He took the sword while he was flying by the snake and slashed its head off.

The head fell to the ground with a shower of blood. Toan looked very pleased with himself, however he was massaging broken ribs. Then the pain of being thrashed around set in, and he sat down with his back to a tree. He pulled out some special bread and ate it, which made his ribs feel better. He got up and stood where the snake disappeared seconds before. He walked over to a nearby spring and washed off his blade.

He walked over to the middle of the clearing and felt something collide painfully with his head. He fell to the ground and looked up and saw a shadowy figure in the slightly darkened forest. He went to get up and attack whatever it was, but found he couldnt move. The shadowy figure moved over to Toan and removed the atlamillia from his glove. The only thing Toan could do was give him a hateful stare. The figure then said Now dont look at me like that.

He was still looking at him when he saw a purple light illuminate the semidarkness behind the shadowy figure. The figure turned to look at the new development, and relaxed when two teenagers, about the same age as Toan appeared on the forest floor, unconscious. He walked over to the teenagers and took a purple stone on the ground, an atlamillia

He took the atlamillia, on in each hand, and smashed them together. They merged making one atlamillia in a dark blue color. He then reached in his pocket and took out a yellow atlamillia, than merged them again. The final stone, Toan saw was a green color. Then the shadowy figure disappeared, and Toan could move again. He sat up, but as he did a rock hit him in the head from out of nowhere. As he was falling unconscious he saw a bright, white figure appear, look around, then disappear. Then his head hit the ground, him finally falling unconscious.

* * *

Well, that was OK right? Anyway I'll get chapter 3 up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 1 or 2 or any of the characters in said games


	3. The Dawn of an Adventure

**Hello to everyone reading chapter 3!**

**I wasn't in a very creative mood when I did this one, but I tried and I hope it's good. **

**Now prepare to read!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 1 or 2 or any of the characters in those two games.

* * *

Toan felt himself waking up, but did not open his eyes. His body was aching, and he wanted to lay here and sleep, sleep forever. But then he remembered the two teens unconscious near him. Were they still there? What about that shadowy figure? He sat bolt upright, only to be met by a smiling cat-like face. He yelled AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! and fell down in shock.

The cat-like face happened to be of his friend, Xiao. She had short, copper hair that fell down just past her ears. She was wearing a white dress, and had, like Toan leather shoes. The most interesting thing about her is that up until recently, she didnt just look like a cat. She _was _a cat. A changing potion given to him by a strange boy in the Devine Beast Cave. This cave was the first place populated by monsters, where he found Xiao, as a cat. The strange boy gave him the potion after a while of exploration, and then he used it on Xiao, who turned into a human.

Now she stood before him, him lying on the ground.

How are you master? I just woke you up. I think you got knocked out by a rock, just look at that bump on your head! She said pretty quickly.

Toan crawled over to the water to see his reflection. He saw a bump the size of a golf ball. He reached calmly into his pocket and pulled out another special piece of bread. The lump on his head shrank gradually into nothing.

There were also these two people here. She said with a confused look on her face. Do you know who they are?

Toan shook his head and walked over to the two. He examined them closely. They had odd clothes. They obviously were not from the forest village, or from anywhere he could think of. Then the girl began to stir.

Monica looked up and saw two people wearing odd clothes in front of her. They expressions of great shock and surprise that Monica thought was odd. She was laying here unconscious which might incorporate mild shock, but not extreme shock. She thought Max must have left to get something, but she saw him lying on the ground a few feet away. This was weird, but then she thought these two could be hostile.

She jumped up and unsheathed her sword and went to attack the tougher-looking boy with a green hat.

Toan realized that it was a very stupid idea to stay here and hover over these people. They obviously had weapons and could be hostile, which it appeared they were. Toan was again thinking to himself stupid. Anyway, he unsheathed his sword and ran in the same direction.

The next thing that happened was unbelievable. You couldnt see anything but the flash of the swords in the dim light. They were so fast, it was a shock they didnt misfire every time. Then, almost simultaneously Toan and Monica felt a searing pain erupt in their sides. They stopped and both saw blood dripping down near their kidneys from a deep gash that was in their side. The blood was going out so fast that they fainted from blood loss in minutes.

Then, after they fell Xiao bent down to repair Toans wound, Max got up. He looked around sleepily and saw Monica with blood all over her side. Max sprang up to repair her wound, and all Xiao did was show a look of surprise before returning to Toans wounds. Then the two finished repairing the wounds.

Max got up, took out his wrench and walked over to Xiao. He put his wrench to her face like a sword and asked, Who the hell are you too and what did you do to Monica? Xiao looked horrified at this, a boy holding a heavy wrench to her face, about to beat her to a pulp. She began to say in a horrified voice I-I but wad drowned out by the distraction of a green light, and a shadowy figure appeared.

Max and Xiao said together, however Max more angrily Who are you?

The figure merely replied with Both your enemy.

Then it continued with I forgot to grab something. He swooped down to grab something they didnt notice until now. It was a necklace with a skull on it. Xiao, sensing evil intentions from this person, shot at his hand with her slingshot as he was disappearing again. The necklace popped out of its hand.

Xiao ran over to grab it, but just as she did Toan and Monica stirred. They sat up, than saw each other and jumped up to attack each other. Max ran over to stop Monica, while Xiao ran over to stop Toan. Once they seemed to stop Max and Xiao went into an explanation of the shadowy figure, and how he was their enemy, and how he tried to steal the necklace.

Well thats pretty weird Monica said. And it obviously means that Whatever that thing was is obviously no good.

Duh said Xiao.

Anyway what are your names? asked Xiao.

Max said Max

Monica replied Monica And yours?

Im Xiao! said Xiao.

And you? Monica inquired to Toan.

Toan He replied in a small voice.

Alrighty then! said Xiao in a bright and happy voice. What should we do first?

Probably find whats so special about that necklace. said Max.

Oohhhhhhhhh it probably belongs to that chubby boy whose dad died by getting killed by the snake! Xiao cried out happily.

Toan nodded his head in approval and gestured for everyone to gather around. They all came close to him and they teleported out of the forest into the village.

Which way to the boys house? asked Max. Toan pointed to the large fissure in the wall.

Wow said Max. The Rainbow Butterfly Woods look different from here. Monica nodded her head in agreement.

Xiao and Toan stopped and Xiao said The where?

Max said The Rainbow Butterfly Woods.

Xiao said, This is the Wise Owl Forest and the village is Matataki village.

Max turned to Monica and said, Did we go to the future?

She replied with No, we should still be in your time. Though it does look primitive. The firbits have nice cozy homes not at all like these.

Firbits? Max said.

Forest people. She said.

Oh said Max.

Anyway it should be, 2249 A.. right? Max nodded.

Xiao said What? Ive seen calendars and they say it is 54356 uhh Lets call it B. like Before and After. We count down from years because its cooler.

Max and Monica looked at each other and together yelled WHAT?!?!?!?!

Xiao and Toan jumped in shock. How did we get here? Max said

When we touched the atlamillia! she said.

Toan, Monica, and Max looked at where their atlamillia should be and they were all gone.

It has something to do with that shadowy guy! Monica said.

Weve got to get the atlamillia back. Max said.

Xiao quickly said, We should go to sleep, its getting dark. And surely enough the sun was sinking over the horizon.

Okay well sleep for a night, then get the atlamillia back! Everyone nodded and started to gather leaves for a bed.

* * *

**Bleh the bottom part was crappy**.

**Overall an average chapter right?**

**PLZ Review!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 1 or 2 or any of the characters in those two games.


End file.
